Memories of a Broken Soul
by RedSeaGlassStories
Summary: Team Kakashi is sent on a mission to bring the Sasuke back but encounters trouble when Sakura gets kidnapped. Will Sakura's secrets become revealed? Dark Fanfic! I write horrible summarys! SasuSaku
1. Scars Left By Time

Authors Note:

Hey guys so this is my first fanfic so please review and give me advice and what not.

Oh and to clear some things up

_Text written like this is Sakuras thoughts_

_**Text written like this is the beginning quote of each chapter**_

**Text written like this is Time Skip**

**Text written like this are dreams**

Oh and I don't own Naruto! If I did things would be totally different

And I think that's it enjoy!

* * *

_**It didn't feel good but it numbed the pain inside of me and made the demons that were attacking me go away- anonymous**_

Sakura Haruno, a pink hairdo ANBU konuchi sat on top of Hokage mountain and looked down at Konahona. It wasn't much but it was home, it was where all her memories were. She hadn't been up there long until another ANBU officer appeared in front of her.

"Haruno-Sama the Hokage wants you in her officer right away," He said before disappearing again. That was what she hated about being ANBU and the best medic, she never found time for herself, or a place to run away to. Her mind was the only place where she could really be free but even in there she could never be truly free, because there are things she doesn't want to think about, things that if she did think about them reality would break down the walls of her carefully constructed perfect 'world'. She got up and headed to the Hokages office.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Tsunade shouted at Sakura. Wow she really was late Naruto, Sai, and even Kakashi were there. Naruto was giving her that look again the one that screamed at her 'WHATS WRONG' but she ignored it and looked at Tsunade.

"Sorry I got side tracked," Sakura told her in the calmest voice possible. She hadn't really taken that long had she?

"Well anyway, we have reports about sightings of your old teammate, apparently he is in the Fire Country and heading towards here..." Tsunade started

'_Sasuke-kun is coming here?' _My 13-year-old voice inside of my head asked. I quickly blocked it out, returning my attention to Tsunade saying the direction in which he and his team were coming from.

"Your mission is to stop him and his team and whatever cost. If they have come here to destroy Konahona, we won't stand a chance, remember we are talking about the man who killed Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru. Get all packed up tonight and get a good nights rest, you will meet at the Cities Northern Gate at 5 A.M. sharp. I will be there to give you each a scroll and make sure none of you are late" She stated glaring at Kakashi, "Dismissed!" As I started to walk out of the room with Naruto and Sai Tsunade stopped me. "Sakura! I need to talk to you!"

I stopped and walked back to where I was standing in front of her "Yes M'lady?" I said emotionlessly

"Are you going to be ok on this mission? I'm not trying to baby you. I just think of you as my daughter and I don't want to lose you... I'm giving you back your weapons but," she pulled out my weapon pack, I just stood there stunned. "You have to promise to not do anything stupid or reckless, this is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about, one wrong step and you will die. Promise me you won't get yourself killed."

"I promise I won't. I'm going to bring him back, I won't let you down." I said sternly I was still in shock on the inside but hid my shock. When I walked out of the room Naruto who was waiting for me greeted me.

"Sakura-chaaan! You wanna go get some Ramen later with Hinata, Sai, Ino and me?" He asked hopefully.

" Ok sure!" I agreed _'I need to eat tonight anyway' _I thought to myself

"Ok meet us at Ichiraku, at 8!" He yelled running out to meet Hinata. They had finally gotten together after I had told him she liked him, at first she still stuttered around him but once they got used to each other her stuttering went away for good and she blossomed into a funny outgoing girl. '_I was never expecting that, but I kinda like the new Hinata better' _My inner 13 year old self thought. After I turned 14 instead of my inner self being this furious person it became my 13 year old self giving the advise and cheering myself on, I was actually glad to not have such a hot head as my inner anymore.

When I got home I walked around sluggishly getting my backpack out and all the materials needed. As I walked across my room I noticed the team pictures that were on my dresser, one was of Team 7 with Sasuke the other newer one was of Team Kakashi with Naruto, Sai, Captain Yamato, Kakashi and me. I was going to bring back Sasuke, no matter what. _'Your strong you just gotta think of Sasuke not as your old teammate but as the vengeful S-rank criminal.'_

'I know' I replied

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

**

* * *

  
**

Before I even walked into Ichiraku I could tell Naruto was already they're causing problems.

"Hey Gramps do you think you could give me a discount you know?" Naruto asked pleadingly.

"Naruto? Are you broke again?" I asked as I sat down next to Naruto and Sai.

"See Sakura-chan I kinda spent all my money on this contest to win a lifetime supply of Ramen, but I didn't win…" He answered nervously.

"Its ok I'll pay for it!" Hinata volunteered as she took her seat on the other side of Naruto. Naruto turned and kissed her lips very sweetly making Hinata slightly blush '_Naruto says that she only blushes in public I guess she's not a PDA type of girl' _I thought to myself as Naruto rambled on about how this was the best ramen place in town. Ino and Sai just flirted with each other, ignoring everything Naruto said. When everyone was done with dinner Ino and Hinata wished Naruto, Sai and I good luck on our mission. Then I decided it was late and that Naruto, Sai and myself should get a goodnight rest. Naruto walked Hinata home and Sai walked Ino leaving me to walk home alone.

As I walked home the moon gave me the light that I needed to see, It was a full moon tonight '_Just like when he left.' _I argued with myself

'Shut up! Why am I thinking about that?' I asked myself hopelessly

'_Because tomorrow you're going on a mission where you could see him!' _My inner thought stubbornly.

'Oh shut up! I don't want to hear you' I spat back. She didn't argue back, I had a bad feeling about tomorrow, but suddenly forgot about that when I passed by an alleyway, _the_ alleyway. Mental images flashed in my mind, making tears fall to the ground uncontrollably. The cold air greeted my tear stained face causing me to shiver. My knees were starting to shake; I turned around fighting my drowsiness and ran back to my apartment, locking the door behind me and falling to the ground fighting back sobs.

"**Sakura! Sakura!" a little girl with tears running down her cheeks called to me I turned around to see myself when I was about 7 crying like I usually did at that age. **

"**What's wrong?" current Me asked running over to 7 year old me. Suddenly I stopped at the sight before my eyes. A shadowy figure came out from the darkness and picked my younger self-telling her not to cry, and that it would all be over soon.**

"**Who are you?" I shouted running after the dark figure. It turned around and Red eyes greeted me.**

"**Sakura, it will all be over soon," He said turning back around carrying not my younger self but me! **

"**Hey! You didn't answer my question! Get back here! Sasuke!" I yelled after him.**

" **Naive little girl, I'm not Sasuke," He said turning around this time letting me see his whole face, the face of a murderer, the face that I held locked in my childhood memories, Itachi Uchiha. I just stood there frozen.**

"**Sakura!" I turned around seeing my mother on the ground covered in blood.**

"**Mom!" I shouted running over to her.**

"**Sakura, kill him before he kills anyone else" She whispered before disappearing into a puddle of blood. I looked down to see a knife being twisted in my stomach, and turned around to see those blood thirsty, red sharingon eyes behind me.**

"**Foolish little Sakura," He whispered into my ear. Then I let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

**

**The Next Day

* * *

**

I was still screaming when I jumped up off the floor that I had used as a bed after falling asleep crying. I stopped when I realized it was just my apartment. It was still dark outside but I ran to my clock praying that I wasn't late. Luckily it was only 4 A.M. so I had an hour. I took a shower still thinking about the dream. '_Isn't Itachi dead?'_ I thought.

When I arrived at the Northern Gate I was (thankfully) not the last person there. Everyone looked like they had just woken up and they were going to fall asleep except Naruto and me. Naruto was blabbing about some random thing even though no one was really listening.

Tsunade finally arrived, (Ironic isn't it?) and we got a scroll with a jutsu that would transport the desired person to the Hokages office. We were to use it on Sasuke, but it would require a huge amount of Chakra control, so I was the designated user. Tsunade then wished us good luck and we were off.

After a day of traveling Kakashi decided it would be good to set up camp and get a goodnights rest. I offered to be on night watch duty, Besides it wasn't like I was going to sleep tonight, not after the nightmare I had last night, and I could use the time to decode the dream I had.

'_Itachi is dead, right? And what did he mean it will all be over soon? Why was my Mom there? Was he the murderer? No Itachi would do that right?' _I thought to myself.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked from behind me. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't even realize he had come out of his tent, surprising me to say the least and making me jump.

"Naruto? What are you doing up?" I asked trying to ignore the concerned look on his face, and plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"I'm fine" I said simply "Now you should go back to bed you need your rest"

" Sakura, I'm not stupid I know something's up, you were late yesterday, something you never do, and when you came to the gates today your eyes were puffy like you had been crying, what's wrong?"

"I told you I'm fine" I stated again.

" And I told you I'm not stupid, tell me! Was it another nightmare?" Naruto asked. He knew me too well. I looked down slowly " Tell me about it" He ordered me as he sat down next to me.

'_No! Don't do it! You would have to tell him things that are locked away in your mind' _My inner screamed.

"I died…" I whispered so only he could hear it. His eyes widened with fear.

"Sakura-chan, look nothing is going to happen to you! I won't let anything or anyone hurt you! I promise" He told me a little louder than I would've liked.

"I promise too!" A deep voice announced as a shadowy figure stepped out of the surrounding trees "Hello Sakura, its been a long time," It was just like the dream, it was him, Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi.." I breathed slowly. Narutos eyes widened. Then everything went' black.


	2. Dear Angel

Authors note:

Someone pointed out to me that I gave people the impression that Sakura was 14, nope in this fanfic she is 17 sorry for the confusion!

This is a super short chapter I'm very sorry about that I promise the next chapter will be super long!!

_Text written like this is Sakuras thoughts and flashbacks  
_

_**Text written like this is the beginning quote of each chapter**_

**Text written like this is Time Skip**

**Text written like this are dreams**

Oh and I don't own Naruto! If I did things would be totally different

I just wanted to point out that Mamoru=Protect that comes along later

* * *

"_**Murder had a blood red door on the other side of which was everything unimaginable to everyone."- The Lovely Bones**_

_As I walked along the stone path I noticed a little girl sobbing her heart out sitting on a bench. She looked like she was my brother's age, which was about _6_, and she had pink hair. She looked so sad and helpless so I decided to sit next to her._

_"Hello I'm Itachi Uchiha," She looked up at me with big puffy green eyes "What's your name?"_

_"Haruno Sakura," She replied slowly Haruno? As in Mamoru Haruno? _

_"Well Sakura, why are you crying?" I asked._

_"My onii-san is gone!" She managed to choke out before bursting into sobs again. _

_"How old are you Sakura?" I asked her._

_"S-six" she stuttered out._

_"Do you know my brother Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked. She nodded her head "How about we make a deal, I'll be your replacement onii-san until your real oni-chan comes back ok?" She just stared and then nodded her head in agreement. "So Sakura-chan do you want some ice cream" I said getting up_

_"…Sure," She answered happily._

_After I got my cream cone and she got her cup of ice cream we sat down at one of the street corners That's when I decided to bring up her brother._

_"So Sakura, where did your brother go?" I asked, her smile suddenly turned into a big frown._

_"Okaa-san says he is on a long mission but I heard some of the adults saying he ran away forever, because he hated Konoha and killed a shinobi…onii-san would never do that though! He is the best and loves this place…but he just left. He didn't even say goodbye…" she trailed off, with tears welling up in her eyes._

_I felt so bad for her, it was like me leaving Sasuke,(A/N: Like that would ever happen wink wink) he was her role model and the person she cared for the most in the entire world, and he left her._

_"Don't worry, you'll see him again someday!" I said unsure of the words coming out of my mouth, her face instantly brightened._

_"Thank you so much Itachi!" She said hugging me with all of her force._

_

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK**

_

* * *

  
_

My eyelids were heavy and I had a killer head ache, but more importantly why was I on someone's back and whose back was I on? Then my eyelids shot up when, the reality caught up with me.

"Itachi! What the fuck!?" I yelled at him

"Oh your up," he stated calmly.

"Yes I'm up and I would like to know why you kidnapped me and how the heck your alive?!" I yelled again in his ear.

"Well see I found your brother, and was going to meet up with him and thought you would like to see him," he said just as calmly as before.

'_Onii-san?' My inner asked._

"What do you mean Itachi?" I asked still in shock. It had been 11 years since I had last seen him.

"I mean what I said, your going to see your brother," He told her again.

"Really? Your not joking with me are you? Cause if you are I will kill you," I told him dead serious and still suspicious.

"Really," He assured me.

"Now, you still haven't answered my question, how the heck are you alive?" I yelled at him.

"Well see my stupid brother didn't check my pulse before collapsing so I escaped before he woke up," he explained to me.

"Ok I'll believe you, but you better not be lying to me about anything or else." I warned him. I held on tighter to him and we raced through the fire country.

**

* * *

Naruto's POV

* * *

**

My eyelids were heavy and I was covered in scratches, as I opened my eyes I was immediately met with the blinding sun. I looked around and saw Sai and Kakashi on the ground unconscious, but where was Sakura? Then it all came back to me crashing into my mind with as much force as a title wave, I immediately sat up and looked around again. Oh crap, Itachi must've got her!

"Kakashi-Sensei! Sai! Get your lazy asses up! Itachi Uchiha took Sakura!" I yelled running over to them and shaking them awake.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked lazily "Crap I have a killer headache"

"He took her!" I yelled again.

"Where's Ugly?" Sai asked obviously oblivious to my yelling.

"ITACHI TOOK SAKURA-CHAN!" I screamed hoping that they could finally hear me. They just stared.

"W-what!?" Kakashi yelled, while Sai just look dumbfounded.

"She's gone! We have to go after them," I yelled again.

"Ok let me summon Pakkun" Kakashi stated as calmly as possible.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry I'm coming to get you," I promised.

* * *

**2 Hours Later Sasuke's POV

* * *

**

"Sasuke-kun How much longer my legs are getting tired!" Karin whined to the rest of Team Taka.

"Karin will you shut up? No one wants to hear your whining! We'll get there when we get there!" Suigetsu yelled at Karin, who as now pouting.

'God I had a team full of idiots' I thought to myself ignoring Suigetsu and Karins bickering.

"Stop everyone!" Karin ordered abruptly, "There are three people approaching us to our left!" Just as she predicted 3 Konoha shinobi stepped out of the trees but they were the last people I was expecting to be there. There stood Kakashi, Naruto and that weird guy who was my replacement. I could see Naruto's eyes widen but I just stood there letting my emotionless mask stay on my face.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Well if you must know we were assigned a mission to bring you back too Konoha but…" Naruto trailed with a sad faraway look in his eyes.

"But what?" I asked, I was getting annoyed.

"But see someone captured our teammate…" He trailed off again looking at the ground. Teammate? Wait where was Sakura? Surely she would go on this mission. I mean this was Sakura we were talking about, the obsessed fan girl who would follow me anywhere, she wouldn't miss an opportunity to see me.

"Sasuke, are you sure you killed Itachi?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"_What a stupid question_." I thought to myself "_No wonder I left them"_

"Of course I did are you stupid?" I was really annoyed now.

"Well you did a pretty bad job at it Teme, because he's got Sakura-chan" Naruto screamed at me.

"What?!" I yelled, frozen. My brother was alive, Itachi was alive and had Sakura.


	3. Her Eyes

Authors Note: This is a long chapter!! I really like it! There are like tons of falshbacks though so it kinda explains alot of unanswered questions. Well anyways I'm updating early and a lot cause summer is almost over:( and I won't have any time to write during the school year so hope you enjoy!

And just to clear something up. Sakura thinks of Itachi as a brotherly figure, not in a romantic way!!

_Text written like this are peoples thoughts and flashbacks  
_

_**Text written like this is the beginning quote of each chapter**_

**Text written like this is Time Skip**

**Text written like this is dreams  
**

Oh and I don't own Naruto! If I did things would be totally different

* * *

"_**What he didn't understand was that this dreamland was preferable, walking through this life half-sleeping, everything at arm's length or farther away."**_

— **_Sarah Dessen (Dreamland_)**

**

* * *

Flashback

* * *

**

'_Itachi!" I yelled running up to him and hugging his legs. It was the only comfort I had all day._

"_Sakura, why are you crying?" He asked concerned. _

"_The girls at school say I have a big forehead and call me Billboard Brow!" I said crying helplessly. Why did everyone at school have to be so mean?_

"_You don't have a big forehead," He said comforting me like he usually did._

" _But they said-" I started but was cut off by Itachi._

"_Your forehead is fine, don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Itachi said smiling_

"_Thank You Itachi," I said slowly._

_"Now lets go get some Ice cream" Itachi said happily. He got me Ice Cream so much, every time I would come to him crying because of something that happened he would always cheer me up by getting me some ice cream. Somehow everything always seemed fine when I was around him._

* * *

**New Flashback**

* * *

_The tears ran down my face uncontrollably. _

" _What happened?" I screamed still running to the main house, "Why is everyone dead? Itachi, Sasuke you two better be alive" Just as I had finished saying that Itachi appeared in front of me. His face was dark and emotionless, there was also blood splattered all over his clothes._

_"Sakura, go home," Itachi ordered not bothering to look me the eyes._

_"Itachi! What happened? Why are their bodies everywhere and where is Sasuke?" I asked helplessly._

_"Dead, I killed them all, except for your dear Sasuke." He stated as calm as ever. I could feel my eyes widen with fear. Dead? Murdered? All of them? Itachi wouldn't do this right? He wouldn't!_

_"Liar" I said uncertainly under my breath._

_" I don't lie Sakura, you know this as well as I do. I don't lie!" He said with venom dripping off of his voice._

_"Why then? Why would you do this!?" I yelled at him, but as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted saying them. He was going to be even angrier now._

"_Go home and forget about this, never tell anyone, Goodbye Sakura," He said as calm as possible._

"_Why should I? You lied about everything! You said you would be here until my onii-san came back! You promised!" I shouted back at him._

"_Promises mean nothing Sakura," He said coldly not looking at me he just stared straight ahead as if expecting someone to come through those gates and attack him, "Didn't your brother promise to protect you no matter what? How the hell can he now? He's gone forever!"_

"_Stop it! You're not Itachi! The Itachi I know would never do this! Never! Get away from me!" I screamed running away trying to fight back the lump forming in my throat and the salty tears running down my face._

**

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

**

Itachi and I had made camp in a small cave near the border of the Fire country, in the cave we managed to make a small fire to keep us warm. I could hear the thunder crackling in the sky casting echoes through the cave, making the cave seem a lot more eerie. As we sat there soaking wet and shivering, I couldn't help but ask the question that had been haunting me ever since I was seven.

"Why did you… kill them all?" I asked quietly, almost hoping that he wouldn't hear, but he did, he always heard what I had to say. At first he just stared out of confusion but then he understood what I was asking.

"You know about the Demon fox attack 17 years ago?" He asked I nodded back, "Following the Demon Fox Attack of Konoha, the leadership of Konoha began to suspect that an Uchiha was behind the entire attack. In order to keep an eye on the Uchiha Clan, they were forced to live in a small corner of Konoha, when members of the clan began planning a coup d'état, I was tasked with spying on Konoha. Instead, I became a double agent and provided Konoha with information of the Uchiha. Time ran out and Hiruzen's advisers ordered me to wipe out my clan." I just sat there in shock. Konoha, behind the entire massacre, behind all of Sasuke's hatred.

"W-w-what?" I practically screamed, "Why the hell did you tell Sasuke to hate you?! Huh? He could have lived a perfectly happy life, not bent on revenge; he would have not left the fucking village leaving team 7 in a huge and horrible mess! Why the Hell did you have to tell him 'You lack hatred' and all that stupid shit that you told him?!"

"Such foul language," he scolded "Time to go to bed its getting late and we have to make an early start tomorrow if we want to meet your brother in time."

"Are you ignoring my questions?" I asked

" No! Why would I do that? If you want to know so badly I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise" He told me. I was about to argue back but then a wave of exhaustion hit me and I decided that sleep was the best decision right now. As I closed my eyes his words entered my head.

_"Promises mean nothing Sakura" _His words echoed through my head sending shivers down my spine as I lay on the cloak Itachi had laid out for me to sleep on.

"_Then why do you make so many of them Itachi?" _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

"You are all delirious," I said my voice as cold as ice. I killed Itachi. I was sure of that.

"Look Teme, we need to find Sakura-chan and don't you have a Chakra tracker in your group or something like that-" Naruto started but was cut off by the most annoying voice I had ever heard.

"Excuse me but I the 'Chakra tracker' have a name and its Karin!Why the hell should I help you idiots in the first place," Karin shouted as annoying as ever.

"Ok, Karin we already know your fucking name, and no one wants to hear it again," Suigetsu shouted. All this shouting was giving me a headache why did I always get stuck with the loud and annoying ones?

"Hey you! Where did you get that sword? It was Zabuzas!" Naruto shouted at Suigetsu.

"For starters my name is Suigetsu, and why should I tell you?" Suigetsu shouted back.

"Will you all just be quiet?" I shouted in annoyance. God I need a new team! " Sakura is no concern of mine. So find her on your own."

"Yeah but you can still take Karin! It'll be good to get her off of our backs for a while," Suigetsu laughed. Karin was getting fed up and was going to start screaming and making a fit over nothing maybe it would be a good idea if they took her.

"Sasuke you can say that you've 'broken all bonds' to Konoha, but you need to help us and plus don't you need to find Itachi?" Naruto asked. I did want to Itachi if he was like they claimed alive, but working together with my old teammates might cause problems.

"_C'mon what will it hurt if they travel with us? We could get valuable information and learn about their weaknesses and strengths which could come in handy if we had to fight them again_," My inner convinced. As much as I hated the idea of traveling with my old team it would be a good idea.

"Fine," I said reluctantly "You can travel with us but under one condition I am not coming back to Konoha so don't keep on going on about me coming home the entire trip."

"We agree with you conditions" Kakashi stated calmly while holding Naruto back.

"Yes Teme it'll be just like old times!" Naruto shouted throwing his fist up in the air. This was going to be a long trip. Just after he said that a huge crackle of thunder and raindrops the size of golfballs started falling down soaking all of us.

"Let's go find shelter," Juugo stated. The rest of the team teams agreed and headed off to find something to keep them dry.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

**As I walked along the empty, silent, street something kept on nagging me to hurry and get home, but I ignored it brushing it off as paranoia. What did I have to fear anyway? I was a strong shinobi! **

**" Hey sweetcheecks you wanna come over here and give me a sweet kiss?" A voice from the alleyway across from me boomed slurring some of the words. I ignored the drunk and started running, until a well-muscled man appeared in front of me.**

**"Well look what we have here! A stray mouse, but too cute to be a regular mouse. You wanna play with me little flower?" The muscled man asked me still slurring the words. As soon as the first word left his mouth, the scent of alcohol greeted me. Yeah he was defiantly drunk and a pervert for that matter.**

**"No, sorry I must get home its getting late," I said trying to walk around him, but he just walked in front of me again.**

**"No one turns down me!" He said throwing me into the alley with so much force that my head hit the wood and what felt like a thousand splinters dug into my head. **

**"Now get over here!" He commanded pulling me against the wall of a brick building. I could feel the warm, crimson, blood soaking my skull and making my vision blurry, but all of that pain disappeared as he pulled out a needle with some type of liquid in it injecting the whatever medicine it was, into my body. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I was once again helpless and paralyzed; the medicine must've paralyzed me leaving me open for anything. Before I could think I was on the ground under him, with his lips crashing against mine. I try to turn my head to do something about what is happening but I can't. Before I know it, pants are down shirts are up and it hurts why can't I move why am I so weak. Suddenly images of the last night I saw Sasuke are flashing up inside of my mind.**

**"Your annoying," Sasuke says smiling. Then I'm back to reality and he's still hurting me over and over. Then he stops and gets up and pulls up his pants and puts his shirt back on.**

**"It was fun flower," He says smiling while I'm still lying on the cold, wet ground helpless, and paralyzed. I still can't see his face partly because of the medication that he gave me and because its dark. He starts walking away leaving me there, salty tears soaking my face and turning pink when they reach the puddle of blood on the ground. Then I start screaming, "maybe someone will hear me if I'm loud enough" I hope to myself. "Maybe someone will care"**

My eyes suddenly shot open revealing Itachi staring at me I was stil screaming but as soon as I saw the concern in his eyes I stopped; "_Someone does care" _Inner says to me but I block out the words. We're still in the cave but I can see some light coming from outside. I jerk my head up making wave of exhaustion hit me.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"You don't want to hear about it." I answer "_And you don't think you can tell him do you? You know that you can't keep this bottled up inside. You were raped! It's a crime! You were only 14! Tell him!" _My inner is starting to get on my nerves so I try blocking her out again.

"Do you want to get some Ice Cream?" He tries again sounding so innocent. Ice Cream was where I shared what was on my mind and he gave advice. That was always how it worked. Keyword: was.

**Naruto's POV**

It was still drizzling when Kakashi awakened me. Although I could see some sunlight streaming through the cracks in the old house that we had found in the forest, I knew it was early.

"What time is it?" I drowsily said.

"6am," The guy that had shark teeth who was named Suigetsu answered me just as sleepy sounding.

"If we're going to catch up to Sakura and Itachi today we have to leave now," Sasuke commanded. Boy was he bossy, he had been like that since we had seen him again. Always bossing around his team. But they always listened to him like he was their God, especially that red head girl named Karin. Now she was annoying, for one her hair looked like she had tried cutting it herself but the scissors got mad and cut her hair in the weirdest angles. She was madly 'in love' with Sasuke, and always tried hitting on him; everytime he just brushed her off. It was amusing to see her try again and again. She lso dressed like a slut under her Akatsuki robe too.

"Day dreaming again Dickless?" Sai teased.

"Dickless?" Sasuke asked, with a distgusted look on his face. As soon as he said that his entire team turned around to stare at me too.

"I'm gonna kill you Sai! I HAVE A DICK!" I yelled back at him. Why the hell did my stupid teammate have to be the most socially awkward person in the world?

"Whatever you say dickless," Sai responded completely oblivious to how annoyed I was getting.

"Now, now time to break it up you two," Kakashi told us trying to keep the peace.

"Nice nickname Dobe," Sasuke said calmly. God why the hell did people like picking stupid nicknames for me?

"I'm gonna kill you Teme!" I shouted back at him as I started walking over to him, but was pulled back by Kakashi who was grabbing my collar.

"Naruto, remember don't lose control, we need them to find Sakura," Kakashi whispered at a volume so low that I could only hear. I nodded my head back

_"Where are you Sakura-chan?" _I thought to myself hopelessly.

* * *

Authors Note: Did you like it?? I kinda used the book Speak for a guide on how to do the rape scene cause I wanted to keep it Teen rated. Hehe so this is my first fanfic, and I kinda like it there are some things that I would like to change but its ok. Oh and please excuse the spelling mistakes! I'm really tired.

Once again don't get any ideas about ItaSaku in this story. Its a SasuSaku fanfic! Itachi and Sakura are like siblings.


	4. Not Enough

Hope you enjoy this I worked super hard on it even though not alot happens. I don't know how far I want to drag out; there is alot of unaswered questions which I'll answer in the next couple of chapters. This is turning out to be a very dark story maybe I should change the rating hmmm idk And I know some of ya'll are wondering where is the SasuSaku?? Well there is some in this chappie! but for them actually being reunited your gonna have to wait I have it all planned out hehe and am writing chapters like crazy!! I had to add little note here and there in this chapter cause it was way too confusing.

_Text written like this is Sakuras thoughts and flashbacks  
_

_**Text written like this is the quote of each chapter**_

**Text written like this is Time Skip**

**Text written like this are author note  
**

Oh and I don't own Naruto! If I did things would be totally different

enjoy this cahpter

* * *

_**"Like driving along a bumpy road and losing control of the steering wheel, tossing you--just a tad--off the road. The wheels kick up some dirt, but you're able to pull it back. Yet no matter how hard you try to drive straight, something keeps jerking you to the side. You have so little control over anything anymore. And at some point, the struggle becomes too much--too tiring--and you consider letting go. Allowing tragedy...or whatever...to happen." Jay Asher**_

Ice Cream! I hadn't had ice cream in years! It brought peace to my mind whenever I tasted the creamy goodness. We were sitting on a tree branch, a kind of weird sight to the villagers around us who thought of Shinobi as strong people with supernatural powers, yet Itachi and I were sitting on a branch eating ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. Just sitting there with him brought back so many memories, happy and sad.

"You can't keep it bottled up forever you know," He started, " So why are you so reluctant to tell me?" He was doing his little gilt trip thing that I absolutely hated

"If I tell you will you promise to not tell anyone… no matter what? I asked. He nodded his head in agreement. "I was 14, I had been training the entire day and my Chakra was entirely drained, it was late around one in the morning and a full moon was out. I was walking to my apartment when a drunk came out and started calling me sweetchecks and cute lost mouse, I tried ignoring him and walking around him, but he threw me against a wooden wall of an alleyway. Then he injected some kind of medicine that paralyzed me. My head was bleeding and my vision was blurry. Before I knew it he started kissing me and we were on the ground. I… couldn't do anything…. I was helpless. Then shirts were up and pants were down, and I was just lying there. I don't know why but as this was all happening, the only thing I could think about was Sasuke saying " Your annoying" over and over. After he's done hurting me, he stands up and pulls up his pants and pulls back on his shirt. Then tells me "It was fun Pinky," And just leaves me there, on the cold wet ground all alone. I couldn't scream or do anything, I was completely weak." I spat out he last word fighting back sobs " Everything felt horrible and numb, my head was bleeding… my tears didn't help and I… couldn't stop him…" I stopped now fighting back the lump in my throat and the sobs started erupting from me. The hot tears ran down my face as Itachi put his arm around me and comforted me. I didn't dare look up into his eyes; I couldn't stand how weak I was.

"Sakura, what could you have done," He said in a soothing voice that made some of the tears subside. " But I do have one question, why didn't you tell anyone?"

" They would always think of me as the weak link… my entire team thought so. People in the village were finally starting to think of me as strong. If I told anyone… it would spread through the village and they would baby me forever and still think of me as weak…" I explained in between sobs.

"No Sakura! Don't ever sell yourself short! You were drained of Chakra and drugged not even the strongest of shinobi could do anything. You were strong. You never gave up." He said sternly. I still couldn't look at him, but it began to feel like I was 6 again and he was my oni-San. I missed having a family, someone to lean on for comfort, but right now it felt like I did have a family.

**

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

**

"Hey wait a minute!" I said suddenly, "You never finished telling me about why you told Sasuke to hate you!"

"Ok," he said defeated "I entrusted the Uchiha name to Sasuke, hoping he would rebuild the clan on a new foundation of honor and nobility. For the sake of Konoha, and for Sasuke. I traded honor for disgrace and Sasuke's love for his hatred, but he didn't kill me and thought it would be better to just go and let him think he did. After I killed my clan I pleaded with the Third Hokage to keep Sasuke safe. I also threatened Danzo to not harm Sasuke or risk him revealing everything he knew about Konoha's secrets to enemy countries. Sasuke's safety was therefore secured, and I returned to my original plan of becoming infamous for my slaughter of the Uchiha clan."

"What about Akatsuki?" I asked.

"I joined Akatsuki in order to keep an eye on the organization," He explained.

"So all this time, you were only trying to do what was best for Sasuke?" I was in shock again.

"Yes," he answered.

**

* * *

Sasuke's POV****

* * *

**

Naruto and Suigetsu should just start a club called 'the most annoying people in the world' they keep on going on about how hungry they are and how we should take a break. Karin is just being a pain in the ass right now, asking me if I want to go on a date with her, and trying to flirt. My replacement Sai is just socially awkward or something because he keeps on going on about how 'Ugly and Dickless' are always fighting but are friends and how that's the exact opposite of what he read in a book. Thank God that Juugo and Kakashi don't talk a lot.

"Sasuke-kun! After we're done with this charity mission, do you want to spend some alone time together?" Karin asks suggestively.

"No Karin," I say holding back the puke.

"They've stopped!" Karin yells suddenly " This way!" She yells and everyone follows her. I can't wait until this mission is over.

"_Sakura please be ok," _I think to myself

_" Why am I worried about that annoying girl" _I ask myself

_"Because you care about her more than you care to admit"_

_"I do not! She's just a weak little girl, nothing more,"_

_"Yeah sure. But you're still worried about her"_

_"Hn, whatever"_

**

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

**

As we walk into a small teashop that Itachi says my brother is supposed to meet us at, it's almost empty. There is an elderly couple at one table, a middle aged lady behind the counter and a man who looked about 22, with orangeish red spiked hair **(A/N: Think of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin from Ouran High school host club)**. It was he, my Oni-San, Mamoru.

"Oni-San…" I whispered but he heard. He turned around and I was met with identical green eyes. It was him! He looked so grown up! My brother was here, and this wasn't a dream. I didn't blink afraid that if I did he would disappear. He was just as surprised maybe more than I was because he just sat there in total shock with his eyes wide.

"Sakura?" He asked breaking the silence that had consumed the whole room. I nodded back at him. We both ran to each other consuming both of each other in a hug, he was real. I didn't want this moment to end I was too happy to realize the Chakra presence's coming nearer to us by the sat down at the table Mamoru had been sitting at and Itachi, Mamoru and I started catching up. I learned that Mamoru and Itachi were the same age and had both graduated from the ninja academy early, Itachi at 8, Mamoru at 9. They had known each other but weren't that great friends.

"I can't believe how old you are!" Mamoru said.

"Yep I'm 17 and will be 18 in 2 months!" I said reminding him.

"Well Itachi, I was surprised to hear from you at first but now I know why you wanted to see me, thank you for bringing Sakura along." Mamoru said.

"Why didn't you say good bye?" I asked him seriously breaking down all the walls that I had formed.

"I did," he admitted.

"Liar," I whispered.

" On the night I left, I came into your room, and told you about why I was leaving and told you that we would see each other again, but you were asleep and I couldn't wait any longer to leave," He answered.

"why did you leave then?" I ask again.

"My best friend had just died, and to make matters worse the counsil was balmming me for it, what could I do?" he explained.

"Oh," was all I said, _"So he didn't want to leave?"_

We found a hotel in the next town and got two rooms with double beds, it was decided that the boys would sleep in the same room and I would have my own room. I couldn't fall asleep partly to the nightmares that haunted me every night, so I decided to get out the sketchbook that Sai had bought me my last birthday and sketch the lobby of the hotel, **(which was very fancy).** I was dressed in a black tank top that showed my midriff a little too much some red short shorts and a black hoodie that was far too loose on my. I was sketching the crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling with the hood over my head. I was surprised to hear a far too familiar voice asking the person at the check in desk if he had seen a girl with pink hair and another man with black hair in a pony tail down his back. It was Kakashi with Naruto, and Sai. Sasuke and three other people were there_. O crap!_ I thought as I ran up the stairs. I made it to their room in record time and knocked on the door for what seemed like an eternity. Mamoru answered wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"They're here!" I said as I walked in. Itachi was suddenly up and putting on his black uniform **(The ANBU-like one)**

"Wait whose here?" Mamoru asked as confused as ever.

"My team, and Sasuke and some weird people!" I shouted running to my room and getting dressed in my ANBU uniform, and grabbing my stuff. Then running back to their room where they were both dressed and ready to go.

"You coming with us?" I asked my brother in confusion.

"Of Course Sakura! I haven't seen you in 11 years and have barely gotten to talk to you!" He said cheerfully. Itachi and I climbed out the window while **(A/N: they are running away because 1. Two of them are missing Nin, if team Kakashi finds them, they will make them go to Konoha, and they will be executed or put in jail. 2. Sasuke is gonna want to find Itachi again)** Mamoru would pay for the rooms, then come to catch up with us.

**

* * *

Sai's POV

* * *

**

When we entered the Hotel, there was a person sitting on the couched in red shorts and a black tank top which showed her belly button and a black hoodie with the hood pulled over her head, I knew just by her outfit that she was Sakura, but she was also sketching in a sketchbook that I had given her for her last birthday. Even though I knew it was her I didn't say anything, she obviously didn't want to be found and I didn't really want another punch in the face. Kakashi started asking the person at the check in desk questions about Sakura, and when I looked back at where she had been sitting, she was gone, probably to run.

"She's here you know," I said to entire group.

"How do you know Sai?" Naruto asked.

" I just saw her, she's probably going to try to run," I said bored with the conversation.

"Oh no she won't," Naruto yelled running up the stairs.

"Does he even know what room?" Karin asked. Everyone shook his or her heads. That Idiot.

"Excuse me! Are you in line?" A man who looked like he was in his 20's asked us.

"Umm no, " Kakashi answered.

"Ok," The strange man said as he walked to the desk and proceeded to check out. He was strange, he had red hair not fiery red but red, but here was the strange part, he had the exact same eyes as Ugly, they could be brother and sister.

"Do you know someone named Sakura Haruno?" I asked the man suddenly, shocking the entire group, I saw him stiffen at the mention of her name, but he turned around and said,

"I'm afraid I've never met her personally, but I've heard of the strong kunoichi from Konoha, who trained under Tsunade the Legendary Sannin,"

"You look oddly familiar," Kakashi stated directly.

" I've heard that many times before," he said trying to joke but everyone could tense that he was nervous.

"Well I have to go," He said walking out.

" I say we follow him," Naruto said walking towards us "He knew something."

"I agree," the rest of the group said, and with that we were off.


	5. Confessions of a Broken Heart

**Authors Note!**

**I'm am so so so so sorry about the late update! I meant to update before I went to camp but it just go as planned and I forgot to. This chapter is kinda depressing, I don't really like it too, but oh well here ya go! Enjoy! Oh and I have no idea how to change the rating! If someone could help me figure that out I would be a very happy author and will give you a cyber cookie! this cahppie has 4000 words omg! I'll write a longer chapter next time!  
**

_Text written like this is thoughts and flashbacks  
_

_**Text written like this is the quote of each chapter**_

**Text written like this is Time Skip**

**Text written like this are author note  
**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto! If I did things would be totally different**

**enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Recap!

* * *

"Ok," The strange man said as he walked to the desk and proceeded to check out. He was strange, he had red hair not fiery red but red, but here was the strange part, he had the exact same eyes as Ugly, they could be brother and sister.

"Do you know someone named Sakura Haruno?" I asked the man suddenly, shocking the entire group, I saw him stiffen at the mention of her name, but he turned around and said,

"I'm afraid I've never met her personally, but I've heard of the strong kunoichi from Konoha, who trained under Tsunade the Legendary Sannin,"

"You look oddly familiar," Kakashi stated directly.

" I've heard that many times before," he said trying to joke but everyone could tense that he was nervous.

"Well I have to go," He said walking out.

" I say we follow him," Naruto said walking towards us "He knew something."

"I agree," the rest of the group said, and with that we were off.

_**

* * *

"Because this is what happens when you try to run from the past. It just doesn't catch up, it overtakes … blotting out the future." -Just Listen

* * *

**_

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

_For three weeks I called in sick for work and training, every day someone would come by and knock on my door, but I would ignore it. Everyone came, Ino, My parents, Hinata, TenTen, even Shikamaru and Neji came. But I didn't answer; I would just sit in a chair staring at the floor, not eating or sleeping, just staring. Tsunade came on the last day I stayed home, she knocked and rang the doorbell many times, when I didn't answer though, and she broke down the door. But what she didn't know was that I was less than 5 feet away from the door, awake staring at the ground, I didn't even realize she had broken down the door until I heard her gasp. I must have looked pretty bad because she called Shizune to come over and bring something for me to eat. She told me that my eyes were blood-shot, and I had huge dark purple circles under my eyes, my skin was white as a dove, and I was scary skinny. She kept on asking me the same thing over and over _

_"What's wrong with you?" Nothing was wrong with me, of course I didn't tell her, because sometimes it's safer to hold it all in where the only person who can judge you is yourself. She made me move in with her for a month, at the end of the month I looked completely normal, I was getting very good at keeping a happy mask on my face. But I couldn't look at myself, for almost a year, I threw away all my mirrors and showered in the dark. Every time I looked at myself I couldn't see the strong person that everyone thought I was, I could only see the nuisance, the annoying weak little girl who had let that bastard take over her body._

I knew they were following us, we all knew they were, all because of my brothers bad acting skills, I knew I didn't have a lot of time left with Itachi and Mamoru.

"Itachi, I have to tell you one last thing before they catch up to us," We were stopped, and standing on the tree branches; I just looked down at the dead leaves on the ground below us and focused on the last thing I needed to tell him before it was too late. "Both of you come here," I said motioning them to where I stood. When they were arm lengths away from me I pulled off the gloves that covered my scars and stuck my wrists out in front of me. I heard gasps and 'Is that what I think it is?' but I ignored them. "This is what became of me when our parents died" I explained as they examined the scars on my wrists from the deep gashes I had made. "I was 16 and a half when I tried it, but Naruto saved me and brought me to Tsunade," They stood there just staring at my wrists, and I stood there feeling ashamed of myself.

**

* * *

Naruto's POV

* * *

**

"_How do you save someone who doesn't want to be saved?" I asked Tsunade seriously.  
_

_"I don't know Naruto, I really don't. I think you have to reach out to them and make sure they know you're there for them, ready to listen to what they have to say, and ready to help them with whatever is happening in their life." She answered seriously, she knew who I was talking about, Sakura. Ever since I had come back from training with Jiraya she was different. She smiled but I knew it wasn't real, she had a mask on and everyone knew it but didn't say anything. I didn't know why though.  
_

_I was going to stop by her apartment on my way home from Tsunade's office, it was dark and about 10 o'clock, but I knew she was awake. When I got to her apartment door there was light streaming through the small crack at the bottom of her door. I knocked a couple of times and rang the doorbell, but there was no answer._

_"Sakura! Its me Naruto I need to talk to you," I could hear some mumbling in the other room but I couldn't make out what she was saying. "Are you ok? Sakura? I'm coming in" I shouted and broke down the door. But what I saw I would later have nightmares about. There was Sakura on the floor in a puddle of her blood, her wrists bleeding excessively and her eyes looking glassy. _

_"Sakura!" I shouted running over to her. What was I supposed to do? I didn't know any first aid stuff. I had to go to Tsunade! I slowly and gently lifted her up bridal style and ran her to Tsunade's office. She kept on telling me to stop trying to save her but I kept on running until I got there, and Sakura was saved._

"They've stopped and are over here" Karin yelled at us heading deeper into the forest, we quickly followed her. I could now sense her Chakra, she wasn't trying to hide it and neither were the other two people with her. As we stepped out to a clearing in the forest, I could see her; she was just standing there looking at me, with a smile forming on her face.

"NARUTO!" She screamed while running towards me to envelop Sai, Kakashi and myself in a huge bear hug. We all hugged her back with equal force. She was here, and safe. We all pulled away from the hug reluctantly and smiled at each other as if we hadn't seen one another in years, when in reality it had only been one week.

"Oh Naruto, Sai Kakashi-sensei," She said walking back to Itachi Uchiha and the strange guy from the hotel, "I want you to meet-"

"Hello I'm Itachi," Itachi told us smiling a fake smile like Sai did.

"We have some unfinished business, Itachi!" Sasuke said furious, and charging at him, but Sakura, stepped in front of Itachi causing everyone to stand frozen in shock as she grabbed Sasuke's wrist, with hatred in her eyes.

"You won't dare touch him," She said just loud enough for everyone to hear, but not too loud so there was still the deadly hatred that sent shivers up my spine embedded in her voice.

**

* * *

****Sasuke's POV****

* * *

**

I don't know what shocked me more, the fact that Sakura hadn't even acknowledged my existence, or the fact that she was now in front of Itachi blocking me from attacking him, or the fact that she caught my wrist in mid swing. I was sure that I was going to fast for anyone to catch the punch that I had aimed towards my brother, but I guess when you've been gone for four years a lot does change, and the Sakura threatening me was not the same lovesick girl that I left on a bench four years ago. Just by studying her face for a minute I could see that she had not had a good nights sleep in days, her eyes were nearing bloodshot and she had purple bags under her deep sea green eyes. Her body had also got curvier than from our genin days. Her eyes were what captured me though. They held everything, her memories, her pain, her suffering, her happiness, and her secrets. This was defiantly not the same weak fan girl I had told was annoying and useless.

As she pushed my wrist back forcing me to take a few steps back, the air between us was tense, her anger was radiating off of her, but I don't think it was because I had just tried to punch my brother, it was something deeper, much much deeper.

"Sakura-chan! No need to fight with Sasuke," Naruto tried calming her down from the sidelines, "Him and his team were the ones who helped find you!"

"I didn't need to be found," She said coldly shocking the entire group around us, with her eyes never leaving mine. "You're a sick bastard, you know that right?" she said, told me her glare hardening on my face, but my glare never letting up.

"And you're a weak little fan girl," I backfired. Right when I said that I knew I had hit a nerve and raw nerve at that, because she came lunging at me her fist covered with blue Chakra as she aimed her punch at my face, which I thankfully ducked in time for her to hit the ground behind me creating a huge crater with dirt and rocks flying everywhere.

"That's enough, Sakura." Itachi said as her appeared behind her and held her fists in a firm grip. Her eyes suddenly softened, and I could hear everyone exhaling the breath they were holding, even I exhaled the breath I hadn't even know I had held. How did Itachi stop her…?

"Well well well, what do we have here? The Uchiha and Haruno siblings?" An invisible voice came up from the trees. And there he was, the one the only, Madara Uchiha. Oh freaking great! I forgot, we were on a mission before team Taka met up with Team Kakashi, and decided to find Sakura and my brother. Wait one second, Haruno Siblings? The weird guy leaning on the tree did have the same emerald eyes as Sakura and I could see the similarities in their facial features, but I thought Sakura had told us she was an only child.

**

* * *

Kakashi's POV

* * *

**

That's Mamoru Haruno? No wonder I didn't recognize him, but he's here, after 11 years here! And who the heck is that guy up in the trees? He's Akatsuki for sure, but he must be new. Well it doesn't look like this will be easy, I guess I can't read my book. What a drag, nad it was getting to a good part, but this might be more interesting by the looks of it. There are three S-ranked missing-nin, an Akatsuki, team taka, and four Konoha ninjas.

**

* * *

Sakura' POV

* * *

**

_'Is that Madara Uchiha? But isn't he dead?I guess not, but more importantly how does he know who I am?'_

"Oh what manners I have, I'm Madara Uchiha." He told the entire group but his eyes not leaving mine. A shiver ran up my spine, he gave me the creepies.

"_See you later flower, I had a blast!" _and suddenly it all came together like I had found the missing puzzle piece that had been lost since that night. This Madara guy was _him_, and he wanted me. I wanted to run, to bolt to my apartment like I did every time I passed the all too familiar alleyway, and lock the door behind me and curl up a ball and stay hidden. I knew that sickening voice from a mile away.

"You.." I breathed. "You're the bastard from three years ago!" I was now yelling, there was no way in hell I was going to spare his life. He just smiled at my sudden outburst.

"So you've finally figured it out, _flower," _He lingered on the last word, but as soon as he said that Itachi's head shot up and at that moment he knew, he knew why I was yelling ,why my eyes had turned blood shot and red and why I was holding back a sob that was going to erupt the second I let my guard down. "I must say, you were the most fun, your tears made it all the more pleasurable." Everyone stared at the strange exchange going on between Itachi, Madara and myself. Sasuke was especially confused, and he was not a boy who liked being left out of the loop.

"What is going on!?" He yelled in desperation.

"Oh you didn't tell them? I thought for sure an innocent little church girl like you would tell them. Well I should probably tell them, as you well know, Sasuke doesn't like to be left out of the loop," He answered.

"You bastard, you were the one that fucked up my entire life! I'm going to kill you! No, wait I'm going to torture you so much you will wish you died when you were supposed to!" I screamed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto frowning at me, his eyes blank with concern and shock. _'I should have told him' _it was too late though because my mind was racing with the words that I had left unsaid for three years.

" I wasn't the one who killed your parents, you had the pleasure of doing that yourself." He said. How did he know this? Everyone was staring at me, expecting an answer but none came out. I was terrible, my knees were buckling and the lump in my throat was getting bigger with every word. My stomach was starting to turn inside of me and my heart was getting taken out again. I clutched my chest where my heart was supposed to be but nothing, there was a hole inside of me where my heart once was, every time someone left me it just got more holes put into it until there was nothing left. _'kill him before he kills anyone else'_ the image of my mother bleeding to death with a sword through her chest came into my mind, even though I was the one who drove that sword into her frail body she knew I didn't want to, she knew it wasn't me, she knew that I was under a justu. Everything started spinning as my dinner came up. No one knew what was going on except my brother. Always kind, always understanding. He had it easy, he always knew what was going on with me. My body then went numb as Madara went on.

"You know you enjoyed every minute it, every minute if me raping you," he finished.

"Liar," I whispered. No one spoke, no one moved, what could they do? I was the monster, "Naruto, why did you have to save me?" I said in a clearer and louder voice, as I turned to him with pleading eyes.

He was lost for words, of course he was, the one time I needed one of his, 'I understand your pain, everyone in the village hated me speeches' he couldn't figure out what to say. I pulled out one of the kunai in my side pocket and started bringing up towards my chest, in a second Mamoru was there holding my wrist securely and taking the kunai out of my hand but not meeting my eyes. Then Naruto was at my other side looking into my eyes and figuring out all the secrets that had once been locked away in an unopenable safe.

"Its ok Sakura, your ok!" He said trying to shake me back into reality with no avail "Dammit Sakura! Your not a monster! You promised Tsunade that you wouldn't do anything stupid! Come back!"

"Promises mean nothing Naruto," I told him echoing the words that haunted me.

"Sakura!" Someone yelled, but I couldn't tell who it was because I was slipping slowly into something else. The world turned into darkness, and all was gone.

**

* * *

Mamoru's POV

* * *

**

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, with rage filling his body.

Sakura, my little sweet sister had suffered through so much, didn't my name mean 'Protect'? Didn't I tell her I would always help her? It was awakening, that was his plan all along. To keep building it until she broke. He knew everything about us, the Haruno bloodline, and the special abilities that our clan possessed.

"Naruto, back away from Sakura you don't want to be near her in a minute." I warned him in a cautious voice. But no sooner had those words left my mouth when Sakura's eyes shot open revealing red instead of the cheerful green iris' and cat like pupils. Sasuke looked at her shocked, his usual emotionless mask gone, and his eyes filled to the brim with concern.

"Sakura.." he whispered just loud enough for me to hear, but Sakura even if she had heard didn't acknowledge it. I was going to have to take her and run but how? It was obvious that Madara wanted her, and he wasn't going to let her get away. Sasuke's team was on guard, afraid of what was going to happen next, and Sakura's team was a huge mix of emotions, Hatake Kakashi looked confused and on guard, ready to protect his student. The other weird guy that had his belly button showing looked emotionless, and on guard? It was really hard to tell. Then there was Naruto, looking hurt and helpless. Sakura needed to come back to us before it was too late.

"Sasuke!" I yelled at Itachi's kid brother, "I need your help!" He turned at me with an emotionless look on his face again. How the heck did Sakura ever love this guy?!

**

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

**

_Where am I..?_ Only blackness surrounded me, I was helpless and non moving. _Whats going on? _ I tried to talk, to scream to get up, to get out, but it was all useless. I was just there in the middle of the darkness, laying on my side looking at nothing.

"Sakura?" A velvety voice came out of the darkness calling me. A cold hand touched my shoulder slowly shaking me, "Sakura, it's time to get up," I shook my head very slightly, I was suprised when he saw it, "Sakura, I know you can get up," he tried again. I struggled to find my voice but it wasn't there. So I just shook my head ever so slightly again. "I believe in you," he whispered next to my ear. I tried again, and succeeded in sitting up, but I still couldn't see the angel that had helped me. I had that feeling in my stomach, someone beleived in me.

"Who…a-are….. you..?" I whispered. My voice was cracking, and my throat felt parched and dry.

"C'mon Sakura, don't ask annoying questions," he whispered back to me with a joking tone in his voice. Then it all went 'click', Sasuke was the angel. Sasuke beleived in me. Sasuke was here, wherever here is.

"Where… am I..?" I asked Sasuke unsure.

" If you would turn around, I would tell you," he answered his voice like music to my ears. I tried, but I was paralyzed again. "Sakura, push yourself! It's the only way out," I started shaking as I started to stand on my own two feet. I felt like a baby standing up for the first time, but my parents weren't there to congratulate me. "Good now turn around," he said soothingly. I obeyed, and was met with his face only a foot away. He looked calm, and at peace I probably had the most confused expression on my face. This was how it always was, in our genin days, Sasuke would look cool and uncaring, Naruto would make a fool of himself, Kakashi would try to calm them oth down, and I would be helpless and confused. I wished that for once I wasn't like that, that was why I had trained so hard to get strong, that was why I had read every book in the entire Hokage librairy, and that was why I would lock away my emotions, by trying to commit suicide.

"Where are we?" I managed to choke out. I just realized that my head hurt.

"In your mind," he answered simply.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Ahhh that was the worst chapter I have ever written I don't know what it is but I have lost all inspiration whatsoever, I'm going to find though! Please please please reveiw! This is my first story and it would mean so much if I started getting some more reveiws and alerts! Thanks!**

**Ta ta for now!  
**

**Tessa**


	6. Such a Shame

**Don't shoot me, please? So I haven't updated this in months and I actually wrote this during spring break and just forgot to upload it... I'm horrible arn't I? So i really tried to edit this and make it good, but things do slip and sorry for those. I think I know what I want to do with this story now and it's exciting!:) So reveiw and I'll try to finish this during the summer!**

**Thanks,**

**Tessa**

* * *

"I showed her how I'd been making tiny cuts in my skin to let the badness and the pain leak out. They were shallow at first, and short, like claw marks made by a desperate cat that wanted to hid under the front porch. Cutting pain was a different flavor of hurt. It made it easier not to think about having my body and my family and my life stolen, made it easier not to care..." -Laurie Halse Anderson, Wintergirls

* * *

Saying the answer that Sasuke gave shocked Sakura, was an understatement. Maybe terrified would be a better word, but she wasn't thinking about that, her mind was too busy wrapping around the words that Sasuke Uchiha had just uttered.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Look Sakura, I'm just as confused as you, but I don't think that yelling and being temperamental will help the situation any more," he sighed in a manner expressing he was in fact, very annoyed by this subject.

"Well sorry for being just a little bit freaked out by waking up inside my mind with you here!" Sakura shrieked at the uninterested Uchiha.

"I was sent here to help which obviously, you are in desperate need of!" Sasuke lectured. Sakura snorted at his response making the Uchiha send a death glare her way.

Sakura turned her head to try and survey her surroundings but came up with nothing but pitch-blackness surrounding her and Sasuke, "Fine, I need help, I don't know why I'm stuck in my mind. I don't know why you're here or how you got here and I certainly don't know what is making head hurt like hell! Are you happy now Uchiha?" Sakura admitted, all while yelling at her former teammate.

"Truth be told I only know the answer to one of those questions, or two if you count it like that," Sasuke told her mumbling the last part, "I'm here because Itachi, the brother I thought I killed, told me to. I used the Sharingon to enter your conscious." Sakura processed the information before letting her mouth hang open in true understanding, Sasuke watched her face go through several different emotions before staring at him shock. Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously. If she was going to do something annoying he was getting out.

"So you can pretty much just enter my mind whenever, " she said flabbergasted. His eyes narrowed even more turning into slits.

"Your point?" he asked unimpressed.

"That's a little perverted, you're starting to act like Kakashi-sensei," she lectured. Sasuke went rigid. Sakura had just told him that he, Uchiha Sasuke, was acting like a pervert, and not even a little pervert, she compared him to the king of perverts everywhere, (Besides Jiraiya who was dead) Kakashi. This did not float Sasuke's boat. Not at all.

"Did you… did you really…. I think you… you're out of your…" and for the first time in his whole life, Sasuke Uchiha was tongue-tied.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was never the kind of guy to let his cool façade down during any time of trouble but right now he couldn't help it. Sakura wasn't there. Well technically she was. Her body was there, but she was not controlling it. The elders of the past were. The Haruno clan was powerful. Keyword: was.

The Haruno clan was situated in the Land of the Whirlpools. Even though the Uzumaki clan was bigger, the Haruno clan ruled in power. But when a huge Tsunami came and wiped out the entire island where the great land once was, the two great clans were no matches for a natural disaster. Only a few people escaped. Kushia Uzumaki, her fraternal twin sister Tsukiko Uzumaki and Raiden Haruno were among them. The three best friends were five years old at the time and inseparable. They were also ignorant to the disaster and were traveling with a few Jōnin and chunin that were on a mission to deliver a scroll to Konoha. The ninja were ambushed but the three children hid in the bushes and made their silent escape living on a whim. When they finally made it to Konoha they were near starving and the only living evidence that the Land of Whirlpool ever existed.

The three were welcomed into Konoha with open arms and enrolled into the ninja academy. They also became best friends with Minato Namikaze. Kushia married Minato and Raiden married Tsukiko. Everything was fine.

The reason Itachi knew this top secret was because he and Mamoru had looked it up in their younger days. The good old days, when there were no worries and him and Mamouru were best friends. That was the time when they would think about all the good things they would help the village with and how they would win wars.

But Itachi couldn't think about the good old days right now, he had to concentrate on Sakura, who was in trouble right now.

* * *

**MAMORU POV**

I really hated Madara Uchiha with a burning and intense passion. Her usually cheerful and happy emerald eyes were a dull gray that covered all of her eyes, even the whites and her pupil. The dull gray color didn't last long. It quickly melted into a crimson red and back forming a Mangekyo Sharingon. Her hands were shaking and her skin was starting to break out into a red rash that reminded me of chicken pox.

"Sasuke," Itachi ordered with his own sharingon activated, "I need you to go into Sakura's mind and get her out of there!" Sasuke looked up and nodded at him before turning his gaze to the broken girl in front of him.

It was cynical laughter that broke all of us out of our trances; the whole group snapped their heads in Madara's direction. He was staring down at us, probably grinning if he wasn't wearing his stupid mask.

"There's no point in trying to stop it, what's done is done and nothing can stop her now." He pointed out, but I wasn't buying it. He didn't know Sakura. She was strong, stubborn and never gave up. She would win. She had to, because I didn't think I could even fathom the thought of killing my only family.

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

"Sasuke?" I asked the poor boy who was stuttering in front of me. The almighty Uchiha shows weakness, I really wish I had some kind of recording device to catch this moment for blackmail- then the thought hit me.

"You're not coming back, are you?" I asked halfheartedly already knowing the answer. He stopped his stuttering and shot his head up to meet my determined eyes.

"No," he said curtly. And with that one word my temper snapped.

"Why the hell not?" I yelled at him, charging towards him and aiming a punch at his face but my fist went right through his body.

"Hitting me won't work Sakura. This is your mind, not mine," he told me as I tried to calm myself.

Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

"Tell me why," I said to the boy staring right through me.

"I'm going to destroy Konoha, that's why." Sasuke stated, I felt myself gasp as he went on, "they were the one's that ordered the Uchiha massacre. I won't be fulfilled until make them pay for what they have done." I felt my eyes widen and the irony of it all shoot me all in the head.

"Are you stupid?" I asked the avenger in front of me.

"Are you?" he challenged.

"No, I'm not, but I seriously am starting to think that you're the most stupid boy to walk this earth." I responded. He glared at my small figure and flared his Chakra levels.

"Do you want help or not?" he threatened.

I stared.

He stared.

I blinked.

He glared.

"What help do you have to offer Mr. 'no help at all'," I questioned.

"I can help you out, but first you have to listen and not back talk," he ordered.

"Fine," I said.

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

_They wouldn't let me atone for my sins or my failures. They told me that I was special and I meant something to them. I didn't believe them. So when I put on a fake smile and told them that I would never try to harm myself again, they had doubts. They were smart. So they took away all my weapons, kunais, needles, anything that could cause harm to me or anyone else. They couldn't bear to lose me, just like I couldn't bear to lose them. I didn't want to make them sad; all I wanted to do was give myself what I deserved. They told me that I didn't deserve any of this._

_I was lying in the hard hospital bed propped up, and looking out of the window and into the rain that blurred the glass when Naruto stepped in. He slowly took careful steps towards the bed where I lay, then sat down on the plastic chair next to me._

"_Sakura-chan," Naruto started, "Stop trying to hurt yourself. If you die… I'll be alone… you say you know the pain of being alone even when you're surrounded, so you can relate to me… I have friends, I have Hinata, but I can't lose you, because you… you were the first person I ever loved." I could feel my eyes turn moist and the lump in my throat form, "Really loved, then when you didn't ever return my feelings of romance, I realized that I loved you more than that… I love you like the sister and mother I never had. Please… you don't deserve any of this… you're not weak, in fact you're the strongest kunoichi I know! Please don't leave me," He finished,leaving me still looking out the window not daring to look into his eyes._

"_I love you too, Naruto," I whispered. He looked up at me with his crystal clear blue eyes glassy._

"_Sakura-chan…" he breathed, and a lone tear escaped from my eye. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke,_

"_Do you think I'll ever be forgiven?" I asked slowly and quietly. He shot his head up and stared at me with such intensity it filled the entire room._

"_You already are," he promised, and with those two words I let the floodgates down and sobbed._

_He stayed with me all night long, staying up, talking, laughing and reminiscing. When the morning came he told me he had a mission that he was needed on and left. That was the end of my problems for him, not for me._

_When I was released from the hospital I quickly noticed that food of all kinds, disgusted me. I couldn't eat. When I did eat I felt like my stomach was about to explode, and when I didn't eat I felt sleepy tired and nauseous. It wasn't normal. I scanned through and read every medical document I could get my hands on but every found there was no case similar to mine. I told Tsunade and she gave me anti-depressants that didn't help. I didn't know what to do.

* * *

_

**KAKASHI POV  
**

I looked at Sakura with regret washing over me. I was her teacher, her sensei, the person she looked up to, and I did nothing but ignore her and concentrate on Sasuke and Naruto, and now it was coming back to haunt me. I had not been able to protect her, and it seemed as though time was repeating itself. Sakura was suffering and I was standing her, letting it happen, just like with Rin.

"Why don't you help her then?" she asked. She looked the same as always, two purple stripes on her cheeks, her shoulder length chocolate brown hair down, and her bright brown eyes questioning me.

I wanted to tell her that I couldn't because I didn't even know what was happening to her. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry and ask if she forgave me. Most of all I wanted to tell her to go be with Obito in Heaven, because she didn't belong here with me, a fallen angel. I didn't need to tell her any of this though because she read my mind, like she always had been able to do.

"Silly," she said, "Obito and I talk all the time. He says that the Naruto kid is going to be great and will lead everyone into peaceful times. It's nice, isn't it? To be able to know what's going to happen next, I wish I knew the future…" she trailed off looking at me, "And what's with the apology? Shouldn't you be the one forgiving and forgetting?"

"SAKURA!" Mamouru yelled breaking my eye contact with Rin. I stared at my student with horror. Sakura was suffering, and according to Madara Uchiha, who was sitting on a tree branch at the moment, she had been hurting for a long time, I had just failed to see it.

"Help her," Rin urged. She stood over Sakura, and I realized how much they resembled each other. They were both strong women who were broken inside and ignored by me.

"Protect her, help her, let it go." Rin told me before she starts to fade. Her lips curl up into a sweet and lovable smile as she slowly starts to depart, "and remember, I love you more than anything, I'll see you later," With those last words out of her mouth she completely fades and I'm left staring at trees, and more determined as ever to help Sakura.

Mamoru was kneeling next to Sakura, rubbing her wrists in a comforting manner. Itachi was kneeled next to him, Sharingon activated telling Sasuke what to do. Naruto was on the other side of Sakura kneeling next to Sakura, and was rubbing her back soothingly. Sasuke was next to Naruto with his Sharingon activated, staring at Sakura. With all these people surrounding Sakura, Kakashi barely managed to squeeze in next to Itachi.

"What's going on with her?" Kakashi asked the older Uchiha. Itachi kept his focus on Sakura but responded,

"The Haruno bloodline is activating and she's lost in her mind," Kakashi was caught off guard but didn't show it, instead he asked,

"So Sasuke is using the sharingon to go in there and help," Itachi nodded in response.

"If she doesn't find her way out, she'll never come back and will become a mindless killing machine," Mamouru explained not breaking eye contact from Sakura.

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

The darkness is still swallowing us, but it seems to grow stronger with ever passing moment because I'm starting to lose sight of the bottom of my legs.

"Sakura," I start, "I need you to close your eyes and think of your happiest memory, something that gives you determination and a reason to live," She nodded her head in understanding and squeezed her eyes close making her look like a little kid waiting for a surprise. "Now fight your way out,"

As I wait for her to win the battle with herself, I allow my mind to wonder about what happy memory she's thinking of. Whether it's of the old team seven, or her new team, maybe even her family, or Itachi. The thought of Itachi brings anger to my mind and I find myself gritting my teeth in annoyance.

Why did he have to make me hate him? Why did he want me to kill him? Why did he survive? Why is he here, with Sakura and her brother? How do they even know each other?

"Sasuke?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Hn." I answer.

"I think it's working,"

I snap open my eyes which I have unconsciously closed and look around, her mind has chased most of the darkness and we're standing a grassy field that looks like the old training grounds, but there are Sakura trees in full bloom surrounding the training grounds and everything looks peaceful and perfect.

"Aa,"

"Back to one syllable words?" she jokes. I finally let my eyes rest on her. She looks perfect, and even though the wind is blowing her hair is messed up. She's wearing a white sundress that is purposefully loose and she peers at me with a cheerful expression adoring her face. "I think that it's working, and I know my way out. Thank you Sasuke, for everything…"

Her image and the field start to blur and once again I feel my knees digging into the soft dirt beneath me. Then her words finally hit me in the head, and I understand what she meant. She finally understands my secret language.

* * *

**ITACHI POV**

Her eyes which have morphed into a copy of the Sharingon start to revert to the emerald green that she has always had. Sasuke blinks a few times before making his face look serious again. I want to thank him, but I know he won't accept it. He hates me. I don't blame him though. I told him to hate me, I really should be proud of my brother, but at the same time I should hit him on the head to try and rearrange his brain again. I don't understand him, I thought I did, but I was wrong. My brother only sees revenge. He has been corrupted by my stupid plan and is getting harder to bring back every day. His innocence is shattered and any trust he has in people is diminished. Revenge has taken root into his mind and spreads every day like a poison. Even Sakura, who I heard loved Sasuke more than anything, and even offered to go to Orochimaru for him, has lost all hope. She now considers her teammate a bingo book rogue nin who needs to be killed. It seems that even their team leader, Kakashi has also lost any hope of Sasuke coming home. Naruto is the only one who keeps Sasuke in the real world. He knows his friend's light is growing fainter and fainter every passing moment so he forces himself to keep trying to bring him back home. Naruto is the only member of the legendary team seven that has hope. Maybe that's why Madara is trying to fill his head with the thought that Naruto has to kill Sasuke for the prophecy to be complete, because he knows that only Naruto can bring Sasuke back, and Madara knows that he is a dead man if Sasuke Uchiha comes after him.

"Well, it seems as though she has won, but don't worry she will come to me. She will want it gone, and I will give her the antidote. It seems as though I can't wait around any longer! So bye bye!" Madara said to the group of us.

We all stared at him, even Sakura who was regaining conciousness. She would want it gone. He was right but I still didn't know if she would go to him. She wouldn't want to take the same path as Sasuke, so maybe she would do the smart thing.

"He's gone," Naruto mumbled. Sakura whipped her head in his direction and stared at him. Her eyes then glassed up and she enveloped him in a bone shattering hug.

"I'm so sorry Naruto! I should have told you but…" she said into his orange jacket. He hugged her tighter and closed his eyes. Everyone around them stood or kneeled by them awkardly. When they had hugged enough they broke free and looked around.

"Well now that your apologies have been made to Naruto would you mind telling us what's going on?" Sasuke asked, annoyance once again evident in his tone.

"The Haruno bloodline, the ultimate weapon. It can copy anything, even other bloodline limits, including the Sharingon. There are negatives to it. To ever ativate it you must go through many horrible hardships, and when you finally do activate it, it takes over your body. You are seriously stuck in your mind, unless you fight it hard enough. While you're stuck in your mind, you body is turned into nothing more than a vessel for the copier. You are controlled by your ansestors who died with hate in their hearts. Most people who ever activated it could not fight back and ended up dying days later from lack of food and water." Mamoru explained as he stood up and leaned against the nearest tree, "While using the copier though you can see anything, pretty much you are invinsible. No one can ever out power you with that, which is why Madara wanted you."

"Why not you?" Naruto asked.

"Because I have already activated it. I did when I was ten." He answered.

"Wow you must be like, way cooler than Sasuke! Right?" Karin asked butting herslef into the conversation.  
"Uhh ok?" Mamoru said confused at the redhead who was latching herself onto his arm.

"So I guess we can go back to Konoha?" Sai asked, also making his way into the conversation.

At this question Sakura spoke, "No." She said it loud and deliberatly. "I'm not going back,"

"Sakura- chan! Why not?" Naruto pleaded.

"Because," she said as she walked over to itachi and Mamoru, "These two people are missing nins, who should have been killed on the spot. I doubt even Tsunade would let them back in. After all they did both leave Konoha after commiting some kind of crime."

Everyone 'ohh'edd and 'ahh'ed at her statement.

* * *

**Sooo did you like it? Was it bad? Or good? Do you like where it's going now? Please tell me!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Bad me

Oh my gosh guys I'm super sorry about not updating but I really don't know what I want to do with this story at the moment. My crazy inspiration keeps randomly showing up, giving me ideas for other stories, and then leaving me with nothing for my current stories.

As of now I am putting this story on a break, and am deleting my other story "the weight of silence"

Sorry for anyone that is actually reading these stories. I really am very sorry but I feel like when I wrote that a year ago, I never really thought ahead, and therefore got myself into this jumble of messiness. I apologize!

Other news: I'm changing my penname! SO be on the lookout for that. Once again when I thought of my penname a long time ago, I was just like "ohh what sounds depressing?" And came up with brokenblood, which is probably the worst name ever blehhhhhhh

I hope sometime soon, I will put my head together, and make something of the irrational things that go through my mind!

Thanks:) 


End file.
